A New Summer
by Body-Love-Fics
Summary: Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls
1. Chapter 1

**A New Summer.**

 **Chapter 1.**

 **Authors Note**

 **I do not own Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch, Disney and their rightful owners. Anyways enjoy my fanfiction and comment**

Since returning to Piedmont in California, Dipper and Mabel did everything they could to stay in contact with the friends they made in Gravity Falls. They hoped to go back next summer as they loved Gravity Falls. Dipper and Wendy often wrote to each other every few weeks and even sometimes spoke on Skype.

Mabel sometimes wrote to Pacifica Northwest who would write back. But she mostly wrote to Grenda and Candy and even spoke to them on Skype.

Stan and Ford often wrote to Mabel and Dipper with their tour across the world. They often sent postcards of all the places they had been to. They had sent postcards from Japan, Thailand, Australia, China, India, Saudi Arabia, Madagascar, South Africa, Ghana, Nigeria, Morocco, Egypt, The Canary Islands, Mallorca, Ibiza, Spain, France, Italy, Greece, England, Southern and Northern Ireland, Scotland, Wales, Germany, Poland, Norway, Sweden, Denmark, Finland, Russia, Brazil, Peru, Argentina and the latest one was from Columbia. They were planning of buying a house in Gravity Falls again.

Since leaving Gravity Falls, Mabel became a bit of a glutton and put on some puppy fat. She was now chubby. She often enjoyed lying around the house, eating doughnuts and cookies while reading or playing video games.

Wendy and Dipper would also Skype every week also.

It takes us to the final week of Piedmont Middle School before summer. Dipper and Mabel had come home from school, when their mom and dad greeted them with some news.

"Kids could you come into the living room?" Mrs. Pines asked.

So, Dipper and Mabel entered the living room.

"I had a phone call from your Gunkel Stan, he has asked if you would like to return to Gravity Falls for the summer?"

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other and smiled.

"We would love to!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Great!" Mr Pines added on.

"Stan and Ford are returning to Gravity Falls at the end of the week. You both will be going over next Tuesday"

"That's great!" the twins exclaimed.

"I can't wait to tell Wendy on Skype!" Dipper chirped.

"We are going back to Gravity Falls!"

So later that everning, Dipper sent Wendy a message on WhatsApp to come on Skype tonight. Wendy often enjoyed talking to Dipper on Skype, but she made sure her face was shown and none of her body. She often sent selfies of her face to him, but none of her full body.

So, within a few minutes, Dipper went into his bedroom and turned on his laptop. He logged into skype.

Meanwhile in Gravity Falls, Wendy was setting up to go on Skype. She always enjoyed speaking to the twins on Skype.

Soon both Dipper and Wendy were speaking on Skype.

"Wendy…I have great news!" Chirped Dipper.

"Me and Mabel are coming back to Gravity Falls next week!"

"Oh, wow that's amazing!" Wendy exclaimed with a big smile.

"I'm so looking forward to seeing you two!" she squealed.

"Yeah well…. we will see you next week" Dipper told Wendy with a smile.

"See you next week!" Wendy ended the conversation. And both logged off.

Wendy was so happy. But then she thought to herself.

"What if Dipper doesn't accept me like this?"

Since Dipper and Mabel returned to Gravity Falls. Wendy had been comfort eating and piled on lots of weight. In fact, she was obese as well as super fat.

Wendy then got a box of chocolate doughnuts from under her bed and started comfort eating to ease her nerves.

Her green flannel shirt was a bit small and her huge belly hung over her jeans as she was too fat to have it under her jeans. It also spilled under her green shirt and it looked like the buttons could pop off any second. Her cropped top was pushed up to her breasts, exposing her huge belly under her green flannel shirt.

Next Monday everning came and Dipper and Mabel took turns to have a nice shower before bed. After their shower, Mabel and Dipper went into bed, but they were too excited to sleep.

Soon Tuesday morning came and Dipper and Mabel went downstairs for breakfast. Mr and Mrs. Pines made Dipper and Mabel bacon and egg sandwiches with orange juice. They went upstairs, got a wash and cleaned their teeth and went downstairs.

Mabel went to collect Waddles from his kennel in the back garden and brought him to the living room.

The Speedy Beaver came to pick up Dipper and his chubby twin sister from outside their house. Both Mabel and Dipper said good bye to their parents and boarded the bus to Gravity Falls along with Waddles the Pig.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Summer**

 **Chapter 2**

Ten hours later, Dipper, Waddles and Mabel arrived at Gravity Falls. They arrived at the bus stop they were dropped off at last summer.

"Well we made it sis!" Dipper chirped.

"Sure, did bro!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Oink oink" Waddles oinked.

Just then Soos's pickup truck pulled up a few seconds after the Speedy Beaver left

"Get in the truck little dudes!" Soos called out from his pickup truck while waving with a smile.

Dipper and Mabel got in the truck with Waddles.

"Great to see you two again!" Soos greeted in a happy tone.

"Great to see you again!" the twins chirped.

"Mabel has put on a bit of weight" Soos thought to himself.

Soos then drove to The Mystery Shack, which had expanded within a year.

"For tonight, you can have your old bedroom" Soos told the twins.

"Stan and Ford will take you to their place tomorrow morning, it just needs sorting out for tonight"

"Just like old times!" Mabel happily exclaimed.

"I can't wait to see Wendy!" Dipper happily said.

Just then there was a loud growl and Mabel covered her chubby belly with her hands while blushing.

"Can we get something to eat now, I'm starving" Mabel chuckled as the growl came from her stomach.

"Trust you to think of food" Dipper sighed.

Soos chuckled.

"Sure, I will make you two something to eat"

The twins cheered and Soos went into the kitchen.

Half an hour later, Soos called the twins to the kitchen. He had made the twins tacos with beef, cheese, sour cream and guacamole. He also put out a bottle of root beer for the twins to share and gave them two drinking glasses each.

The twins thanked Soos with a smile.

Dipper had two tacos while Mabel had four as she was now a foodie and a big eater.

"Wow, I thought I was a big eater" Soos thought to himself.

The twins went back into their old room to unpack for the night.

Dipper sent a message to Wendy on WhatsApp saying that him and Mabel were back in Gravity Falls.

Wendy was in the bath at home when her phone buzzed. She looked at her phone and smiled. She sent a message saying she would meet Dipper possibly tomorrow or Thursday.

Dipper then took a selfie on his phone with him and Mabel in and sent it to Wendy.

Wendy then took a selfie of her face and a bit of the top half of the body covered in bubbles.

"Oh wow…. thanks for sending me that lol" Dipper texted back blushing.

Wendy replied with

"no problem. See you soon xxx 😊 3"

Wendy then thought to herself.

"Oh boy…...just hope he doesn't run away when he sees me"

Dipper looked out the window. The sun was still shining and it was only seven o clock.

"It is a nice night…. why not have an explore outside for a bit?" Dipper suggested.

Mabel shrugged

"meh why not…it is something to do right?"

So, Dipper and Mabel went outside. It was quite warm for a summer everning with a cool gentle breeze blowing. They had a wander around the forest that surrounded The Mystery Shack as they didn't want to go too far.

They wandered around for an hour or so before going back inside the Mystery Shack. Once inside they went into their bedroom and both twins got dressed for the night. Once they were dressed for bed, Dipper closed the door and turned off the night before going back into bed. Then him and Mabel went to sleep for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Summer**

 **Chapter 3**

The next day the twins were woken up by Soos who politely knocked on the bedroom door.

"Get ready little dudes!" Soos hollered.

"Stan and Ford will be here later and you two need to have breakfast and get ready!"

So, Dipper and Mabel got ready and went downstairs for breakfast. Soos had made them pancakes with Syrup on top and a glass of orange juice. Both the twins were hungry so they wolfed down their breakfast and went upstairs to get washed. Both twins washed their face and cleaned their teeth. They went back downstairs to look around the Mystery Shack again.

"Waddles!" Mabel called out as she looked for her pet pig.

"Oink oink" Waddles oinked as he appeared next to her.

"Surprised you haven't eaten that pig yet" Dipper muttered to himself.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Soos went to open it and outside was Stan.

"GRUNKLE STAN!" The twins greeted happily together, running up to him to give him a big hug.

"Hey kids long time no see!" Stan chuckled.

Just then Soos came charging to the door.

"MR PINES ITS GOOD TO SEE YOU!" Soos exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, I'm just here to take the kids to mine and Fords place." Stan grunted.

"If you can, get the twins things and bring them to the car" Stan instructed Soos.

So, the twins got into Stan's car while, Soos brought Mabel and Dippers baggage and put it in the trunk.

"Don't forget Waddles" Mabel added on.

So Soos then got a hold of Waddles, tucked him under his left arm and put him in the trunk with Dipper and Mabel's luggage. Dipper and Mabel then said their goodbyes to Soos before Stan drove off to his house in the Stanmobile.

"So, you missed us Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked.

Stan grunted

"Sure whatever"

"I know Wendy has" Stan added on.

"I wonder if there is any Mystery's to solve" Mabel questioned to Stan

"It's Gravity Falls…of course there will be!" Stan also grunted.

"whether it be gnomes, fairies, giant frogs, and who knows what!"

"I missed your cooking" Mabel complimented.

Stan chuckled and said.

"Thanks Mabel!"

"I can tell you love your food!"

Soon they arrived at Stan's new house where they were greeted by Ford.

"Grunkle Ford!" The twins greeted in a cheering voice.

"KIDS!" Ford greeted back and gave Mabel and Dipper a big hug.

"Wow Mabel's piled on the pounds" Ford thought to himself as he hugged his chubby great niece.

The new house was just outside the town Centre and not too far from Lake Gravity Falls. The back of it viewed Lake Gravity Falls and some of the forest. It was a family log cabin.

"Kids you have the spare room" Stan grunted while bringing their luggage.

"Oink Oink" Waddles snorted at he jumped out the trunk of The Stanmobile and ran indoors.

Stan got Mabel and Dippers luggage out of his car and handed it to them. Then the two great uncles took them upstairs to the spare bedroom.

"This is your room for the summer" Stan happily told the twins.

"So, enjoy" Ford added on.

Once Mabel and Dipper had unpacked their bags, Dipper asked Mabel if she fancied a look around Gravity Falls town Centre.

"I bet your looking for Wendy" Mabel teased.

"No…I just want to get out the house and stretch my legs and go down memory lane" Dipper responded.

So, Dipper and Mabel went outside and wandered to Gravity Falls town Centre.


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Summer**

 **Chapter 4**

Meanwhile elsewhere in Gravity Falls Wendy was lying on her bed eating a box of chocolates. The morbidly obese teen girl was looking forward to seeing Dipper and Mabel again. But at the same time worried that they would make fun of her.

Also, Candy was spending time with Grenda in town when she got a message on WhatsApp from Mabel saying that she was in town.

"The twins are back!" Candy squealed.

"All right!" Grenda yelled.

Gravity Falls had some new shops that had been built, including an English bakery. The bakery was called Ye Olde Bakery. The twins went inside and had a look around. Dipper bought himself a chocolate muffin and a can of Coca-Cola while Mable bought herself a bag of chocolate doughnuts with a bottle of Dr Pepper. There were five small doughnuts in the bag and they had chocolate inside.

Just as they stepped out the Bakery, Candy and Grenda appeared while Dipper took a bite out of his muffin and Mabel ate her first doughnut from the bag.

Mabel, Candy and Grenda squealed in delight and gave a group hug.

"We missed you" Candy chirped.

"We missed you too" Mabel replied with a mouthful of doughnut.

Candy and Grenda noticed Mabel had put on weight and noticed she was now chubby. But they didn't mind since they were her friends and accepted it. They kept their views to themselves in case they upset Mabel.

"So where shall we go next?" Dipper asked.

"How about we go chill somewhere?" Candy suggested

"How about Gravity Malls?" Dipper recommended.

"I'm game!" Grenda agreed.

So, Dipper, Mabel, Grenda and Candy went to the bus stop and got on the next bus to Gravity Malls.

Soon they were at Gravity Malls and noticed it had expanded and there were some new shops.

They all looked around the shops and socialized. They sat around a big fountain which was inside the mall.

Now not only was Dipper, Mabel and her friends at the mall, but Pacifica Northwest was as well. She was with her two friends.

Soon after the gang had fun at the mall, they decided to get the bus back to Gravity Falls Town Centre. Soon as they got to the bus stop near the mall they saw Pacifica standing there with her friends.

"Uh-oh" Dipper thought to himself while sweat dropping when he saw Pacifica.

Pacifica looked different from last time he saw her. She was slightly taller, developed some curves and had a bigger chest as well as developing quite big breasts for her age.

"Dipper…is that you?" Pacifica asked.

"Erm… hi" Dipper nervously greeted.

Pacifica squealed.

"Long time no see!"

Pacifica gave Dipper a big hug. Dipper felt how much Pacifica had changed. Though he had no feelings for her as he still loved Wendy, he did like Pacifica's now softer body.

"Hi Pacifica" Mabel greeted while Pacifica hugged Dipper.

Pacifica let go of Dipper and snorted.

"Oh, its Dippers annoying sister"

Then Pacifica's jaw dropped.

"Mabel…. you changed your body" Pacifica stammered.

"So have you" Mabel pointed out

"I'm curvy with big boobs now" Pacifica told Mabel.

"Your just fat" she then snorted then poking Mabel in her stomach. Pacifica's two friends laughed loudly

"Excuse me!?" Mabel exclaimed even though she was upset.

This made Dipper, Candy and Grenda annoyed the fact Pacifica called Mabel fat.

"Yeah…you should go on a diet Fat Mabel" Pacifica taunted. Her two friends laughed again.

Soon the bus pulled up.

"Are you getting on Dipper?" Pacifica asked.

"You can sit with us" Pacifica added on.

"I don't want to sit with a fat shamer or anybody who insults my sister" Dipper snarled.

Pacifica sighed and she and her two friends got on the bus.

Mabel was upset. So, Dipper, Candy and Grenda got on the next bus to Gravity Falls town Centre.


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Summer**

 **Chapter 5**

Mabel tried to fight back her tears on the bus back to the town Centre. She did her best not to cry.

Dipper, Candy and Grenda did everything they could to cheer up Mabel.

When they group got back to Gravity Falls town Centre, they all said goodbye to each other and Candy and Grenda went one way and Dipper and Mabel went to back to Ford and Stan's new home.

When the twins got home, they went upstairs to their room.

"Dipper….am I really fat?" Mabel asked sounding sad with tears in her eyes.

Mabel began to cry. Dipper then put his arms round his sobbing sister and let her cry on his shoulders.

"What does Pacifica's comment mean to you anyways?" Dipper replied.

"She might be cute with curves and big boobs, but she's a bitch!"

Mabel stopped crying and chuckled.

"Besides I still have feelings for Wen!" Dipper added on stopping himself saying Wendy's name.

Mabel gave a cheeky grin.

"You still like Wendy!" Mabel taunted.

"Yeah and?" Dipper snorted.

"Least she isn't a bitch like Pacifica Northwest"

Just then out of the blue. Dipper got a message on WhatsApp. He then pulled out his cellphone from his shorts pocket and then checked his cellphone. It was from Wendy.

The message said.

"Hi Dipper. I'm glad you are back in Gravity Falls for the summer again. I have missed you and your sister so much. We should hang out sometime or if you want, you can come over my house tonight and watch some DVD'S?"

Dippers eyes lit up and he texted back.

"Of course, I would love to see you again and hang with you. If Grunkle Stan lets me come to yours I will love to sleep at yours"

And just after Dipper sent that text to Wendy. Mabel got a text on her cellphone.

The message was from Candy and it said.

"Me and Grenda are having a sleepover at mine tonight. Why not come over to start your summer at Gravity Falls?".

So, Dipper and Mabel went downstairs to ask Stan and Ford if they could go out tonight.

Stan and Ford were in the living room watching tv when the twins went downstairs.

"Can I go to Candy's house for a sleepover tonight?" Mable asked Grunkle Ford.

"Can I go to Wendy's tonight?" Dipper asked Grunkle Stan.

Stan and Ford looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure, why not" Stan agreed.

"I mean it's the perfect way to start the Summer" Ford added on.

So, Stan told the twins to pack a spare set of clothes for tomorrow and tonight in their bags and meet them at the foot of the stairs later.

Dipper and Mabel went upstairs to get their stuff ready for tonight.

"I'm going to see Wendy again!" Dipper cheered to himself.

Meanwhile back at Corduroy Cabin, Wendy was pleased that she was going to see Dipper tonight. But also, she was very nervous Dipper would freak out on her huge size.

Wendy stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom. Her huge gut spilled over her jeans and under her shirt.

Wendy sighed to herself and said to herself while grabbing her huge belly.

"Hope Dipper doesn't run away when he sees this"

Once Mabel and Dipper had packed their essentials for tonight and tomorrow, they went downstairs and Grunkle Stan took Mabel to Candy's house and then Dipper to Wendy's house.

Dipper then knocked on the door of Corduroy Cabin and Manly Dan answered.

"Wendy is upstairs" he grunted.

Wendy heard from her room. She then shut her bedroom door. Her heart began to race, and she began to sweat in terror.

"Oh, why did I invite him over?" Wendy thought to herself biting her nails.

Dipper knocked on Wendy's bedroom door.

"Wendy its me, Dipper" he greeted.

Wendy swallowed.

"Right…Dipper…. whatever you do…do not freak out" She told him behind her bedroom door.

"Why would I do that?" Dipper questioned.

"If I let you in…. will you not get grossed out?" Wendy nervously asked.

Dipper started to get annoyed.

"Wendy what is wrong with you?" He asked

Wendy then slowly opened her bedroom door and let Dipper in her room.

Dipper then entered her room and Wendy shut the door.

She then sighed.

"I missed you and Mabel so much that while you were gone I comfort ate and became a fat pig" She sadly told Dipper.

"Why would I be grossed out?" Dipper then responded.

"Come on!" Wendy then replied.

"I'm huge!"

"I'm obese"

"I tried to diet a month before you came but that only made me hungry so that didn't work" Wendy then explained sounding like she was going to cry.

Dipper then sighed and told Wendy.

"Look Wendy, I don't care how big you are. As long as you are not a bitch like Pacifica I will accept you for who you are"

Wendy's heart skipped a beat.

"Aw Dipper your so sweet!" She then complimented.

Dipper then blushed and thought to himself.

"Come to think of it…Wendy still looks beautiful even though she is fat"

"Wendy can you come down here a second!" Manly Dan barked from downstairs.

So, Wendy went downstairs for a bit. Dipper then went and sat on Wendy's bed.

About a minute later Wendy came back up to her room and told Dipper

"My Dad is going to order a pizza if you're up for it?"

"That would be great" Dipper then politely said.

Wendy then went downstairs and told her dad to order a pizza for the night.

She then came back upstairs and told Dipper the good news.

"So what movie are we watching first?" Dipper then asked Wendy.

"Actually, I have a better idea" Wendy suggested in a slightly seductive tone.

The obese teen sat on her bed and put her arm around Dipper.

"Why don't we cuddle till the pizza gets here?"

Dippers heart skipped a beat.

"Erm yeah sure" Dipper nervously said.

So, Dipper and Wendy lay cuddling on Wendy's bed. Dipper actually liked cuddling up to Wendy despite her being obese. It made her cuddlier.

Wendy then kissed Dipper on the forehead.

"I've missed you Dipper" she whispered to Dipper.

"I missed you too Wendy" Dipper quietly told Wendy.

Dippers arms were around Wendy's huge body and every now and then he would put them on her huge belly.

"You like that?" Wendy then asked in a quiet, kinky voice.

"Yeah I don't know why but I love the feel of your belly" Dipper nervously giggled.

Wendy then undone the buttons on her shirt up to her bra, showing off her massive belly.

"Go on Dipper…. I know you want to" Wendy quietly egged on.

Dipper then put both his hands on Wendy's massive gut. It felt soft and jiggly like jelly. He started to stroke and gently jiggle it.

"Dipper that feels amazing" Wendy then sighed.

Dipper then put his head next to Wendy's and they made out on Wendy's bed.

They kept making out while Dipper kept gently stroking and jiggling Wendy's huge belly.

About a minute later Dipper felt Wendy's belly vibrate and there was a loud rumbling noise.

Dipper then quickly moved his hands from Wendy's belly.

Dipper then nervously asked.

"What was that"

Wendy then chuckled

"That was my stomach rumbling, I'm starving!" she then told Dipper.

Wendy's stomach rumbled again.

And with good timing, Manly Dan came to Wendy's room with a cheese and tomato pizza, a bottle of cola and some onion rings between Dipper and Wendy.

"Thanks dad" Wendy then thanked.

"Thank you, Manly Dan" Dipper then also thanked.

Manly Dan then said nothing and left her room

And so, Dipper spent the night with Wendy watching movies and eating Pizza and onion rings

 **The End**


End file.
